Sunstar
Sunstar (German: Sonnenstern) is a small, longhaired light golden-brown she-cat with pale, radiant, brilliant, blue eyes, a pink nose, and fur that is described as soft, smooth and as "golden as the sun". Her right hind paw, front left leg, belly, chest and muzzle are pale. On each side of her face, she has two orange stripes which do not pass onto her pale muzzle. She has long, white whiskers, an unusually long, bushy tail with three stripes and feathered ears. Personality :Sunstar has an outwardly very rude way of dealing with others, which is dismissed by some as unsympathetic. However, she has this rough character only with familiar cats; with strangers, she may already have a more timid appearance. Still she is unruly, stubborn, determined and self-centered. When she states her opinion, she is honest and open, and also stands by her views. This can be beneficial, but this narrow-minded way only allows for temporary support. She is extremely impatient - long waiting times irritate and bore her. In the meantime, she also has some behavioral problems. Sunstar describes this as "mad" and "disturbed" - however, this is what makes her unique. :She is very perverse, often makes ambiguous remarks, she is vulgar and disrespectful of others. Offensive jokes amuse her more than normal. Sunstar would never, unless it serve any purpose, respect anybody. She believes respect is given only to those who can count on their friends, whom they regard as their family, and those who reverence them. She loves her friends and would give her life to protect them. Many consider her to be a leader because of their hotheadedness. She is often light-hearted, but despite this, her vulgar and sometimes offensive nature makes her quickly unpopular with other cats. It is not obvious to everyone that she wants to overshadow her own uncertainty by making themselves bigger. :She can be warm at times. Sunstar also has humor and makes others laugh, is very faithful and ambitious when she has set herself a goal. However, her generosity can have extreme features and can lead to problems. :But is is also lazy when she stumbles upon something that doesn't interest her. While she is unhappy, she supports with her optimism, and she is also very passionate and puts a lot of heart into things that are important to her. Sunstar is creative and has a fearlessness that borders on lightness, which could at least cost her her head. It can be very convincing and engaging. She does not actually say anything to anyone, but goes her own way. Only close friends are allowed to criticize her without asking; the rest must be able to count on sharp words if he, or she, dares to criticize her. In particular criticism on her clan leadership she cannot stand and responds furiously, when she addresses it. Even simply stupid behavior of others irritates her to the point of driving her insane. However, she only restrains when she is a cat known to her, and she tries to restrain herself with strangers. Sunstar can sometimes turn into a sadist without any morality. In addition, she also has a distinctive masochistic vein and endures many mental disorders by suppressing them, as her life was characterized by much suffering. With her annoying nature, she has driven some people into deep annoyance, and sometimes madness; whether or not it was on purpose. :As her life is not easy, it also gives her a melancholic side. From the earliest youth she had seen much suffering. She tries to feel empathy, tries to understand, but does not manage to get her own feelings under control. Sometimes she herself does not know what she feels and is cold, heartless, emotionless, and calculating. Many describe this emotional spontaneity as immature. A certain self-hatred is with her, as she is a perfectionist and does hates imperfection. Especially when their emotions are once again crazy, it can become intolerable. Sunstar tries to conceal it, but she cannot. While she cries easily, she never gives up. She tries to hide her extreme shyness and uncertainty through all these conspicuous features. Only a few break through to these hidden layers. Yet she also has a very sentimental side, but she mostly tries to conceal it as if she were embarrassed. If you pile stress on her, it is very easy for her to get hurt, even if she tries to conceal that. Even if she is very upset, or does not get something, or someone says a wrong word, she may begin to cry. One has to find the right words, which one wants from her, sell correctly, in order to be able to deal with Sunstar. :Over the years, Sunstar changes and becomes more adult, more mature, even if her quirks still strike her. Trivia *She has EchoClan blood through her grandfather, Appleclaw. *She is bisexual. *Due to an eye disease (optic atrophy), her vision disappears, which is why she is completely blind. In addition, she is myopic. *She suffers from internal ear deafness, of which both ears are affected. *She has a thyroid function. *She has ADHD. Family *'Past Mates:' Sinisterpelt, Weaselshade, Batwing *'Mate:' Crimsonstorm *'Daughter:' Sinisterblaze *'Sons:' Dawnstorm, Shadowdust *'Mother:' Morninglake *'Father:' Smokeclaw *'Foster Mother:' Nettlestar *'Halfsisters:' Diana, Mandy *'Halfbrothers:' Dennis, Steve *'Grandmothers:' Anita, Amberheart *'Grandfather:' Appleclaw *'Foster Grandfather:' Alderpelt *'Great-Grandmother:' Maria *'Uncle:' Unknown *'Cousin:' Unknown *'Distant Ancestors:' Blazeforce, Duststar Quotes N/A Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Queen